a life worth living
by momochan1995
Summary: serah had fallen down into a black portal leaving her in radiant gardens where she meets a mysterious boy named ventus there freinship turns into something more. she learns that there's other people in the world who undergo her burden.
1. meeting the keyblade weilder

So I wanted to try and make an ff13 and kh crossover with Roxas and serah which you're probably thinking what? But yah… so please read!

"Serah! No!" lightning yelled trying to grasp my hand before I fell into the dark portal that swallowed me whole. I closed my eyes tightly shut scared of opening to see what there was below me I felt darkness surrounding my body. Everything was cold around me making the hairs on my arm stand up my body felt lighter than a feather. I saw a faint light up ahead I reached my hand out but as I fell the light seem to appear closer blinding me. I winced trying to see but the light was blinding me even more "Ahhhh!" I yelled as I fell out of the black portal down to the ocean which I couldn't really swim because no one gave me any lessons if I ever was in the water. I swam up to the surface gasping for air while trying to tred in the water at the same time. I looked towards the beach which was a meter away I tried on swimming I reached the beach lying on the ground I passed out by the soothing and relaxing sounds of the waves. When I woke up I was in a soft bed that felt like feathers with the sunlight poring onto my shoulder. I yawned waking up I realized I wasn't in my room, that I was in another person's room I sort of freaked out walking around the room trying to figure out how I was now in a strangers room. I heard the door creak open I turned around quickly surprised "Oh…hey umm are you okay?" the stranger asked he had startling sea blue eyes with unruly sandy blond hair that spiked all over the place. He seemed the same age as me and was well built with his muscular arms. ''Oh umm…yah" I said blushing because of how I was staring at him I looked down gripping my arm in embarrassment. ''Well I made some breakfast if you'd want some?" he asked scratching the back of his head and grinning making me smile in return. "Of course thank you so much" I said still smiling while walking into the hallway down the stairs to the kitchen where the wonderful smell of pancakes and bacon were drifting into my nostrils. I almost drooled over the stranger looked at me and started chuckling I blushed in embarrassment "W-what's wrong?" I asked still blushing he stopped and stared at me making me feel self-conscious "o-oh I'm sorry would you... Like to eat now?" he asked looking down I nodded my head in agreement walking to the small coffee table by the window that overlooked the beach. I sighed taking in the beautiful view "here you go" I turned around to see the plate in front of me with the food "Thank you'' I smiled sitting down chewing on my food. '' So… umm may I ask you what your name is?" he asked still chewing on his food I laughed a little causing him to blush. "My name serah farron" I smiled widely finishing my food "how about yours?" I said resting my chin on my hand gazing into his blue eyes. He swallowed quickly 'my name's Ventus but you can call me ven for short" he said proudly grinning I chuckled at how funny he was. "Well ven I'd say you have an awesome name" I said still chuckling his face brightened up breaking out a huge smile "you think so? Terra's always making fun of me how it's so weird" he said pouting while sticking his lips out. I laughed even more "I think you're name is beautiful too" he said smiling thoughtfully I blushed looking to the side. "Well…umm thank you ven" I replied thanking him but I felt this warm fuzzy feeling inside when he said that. I brushed it off I looked at him more serious now "Ven where did you find me yesterday?" I asked walking towards the sink to wash the plate. "You were at the beach just lying there you were all wet and I didn't want too umm... you know" I blushed again looking down at what he meant. "You didn't see anything out of the ordinary?" I asked looking up while leaning onto the counter. "Mmmm… nope'' he said thinking and shaking his head I sighed lightning is gonna kill me she's probably worried to death I thought worried. "Hey I know! You wanna meet my friends?" Ven said excitedly jumping up grabbing my wrist for me to follow. ''Umm? Sure? Why not" I said without any protest. We both walked on the beach silent looking at the ocean he then turned to me making me cock my head to the side. "Yes?" I asked looking at his hair which was spiked all over the place "o-oh nothing" he stuttered looking away that was weird I thought but I brushed it off as soon as we arrived at a tall magnificent building. "Wow…" I said speechless at how wonderful the place looked a beautiful garden and marble building to top it off. This place is for rich people I thought as went inside I heard metals clanging against each other in another room down the hallway. "This way serah'' ven said taking my hand to lead me where we were going I blushed looking down at why he was holding my hand but oh well. "Aqua! Terra!" ven shouted running down the steps letting go of my hand to greet them aqua smiled looking up at me she too had blue eyes heck all of them did. Terra looked at him making me blush a little he had a well built muscular body with short spiky long hair what's up with spiky hair I thought. "Hello Serah" aqua said smiling sweetly to me she sort of reminded me of my sister lightning and how tall she was. "Hey" terra said folding his arms aqua nudged him in the arm scolding him he sighed "sorry hi serah I'm terra nice to meet you" terra said smiling and then looking at aqua probably saying yah I did it. "So ven is this your new girlfriend?" he asked smirking ven and I turned cherry red I stammered "N-no! We just met!" I said felt my face heat up from embarrassment. "What the fuck terra?" ven stuttered throwing his arms in the air while his face was still cherry red. "Aww…young love is so cute" aqua cooed clapping both her hands together smiling.

**End**

**I make more chapters on this one if anyone likes it but I making more updates on my other story of ff13 but we'll just see. **

**Bye!**


	2. happiness and laughter

After that one busy day getting to know everyone both ven and I went back to his house to sleep for the night and I mean in different rooms. I slept on his bed while he slept on the couch snoring, I felt bad for taking his bed but he reassured me with a smile saying "nahh serah its fine besides you're my guest".

The next day I woke up to a great morning feeling better than ever yawning and stretching I walked out of his room to walk down the stairs to cook food this time since she owed ven for his delicious food.

Serah p.o.v

I heard some footsteps come down the stairs turning around to see ven still with his messy bed head hair scratching the back of his head he looked up startled jumping up covering his bare chest which made serah blush.

"Gosh ven put on a shirt or something!" I said pushing him back into his room whining she walked back blushing. He came back out scratching the back of his head nervously still blushing he was dressed in his regular outfit that consisted of one side being white and black with checkered with the other side being armor.

"What smells good?" ven asked coming around the island in the kitchen I turned to see him next to me I started to blush but it's good that he didn't notice it. _"What's wrong with me?"_ I thought in my head when I saw a hand wave over across my face making me turn around in surprise.

"Hellooooo serah?" ven said smiling looking at me raising his eyebrows "huh? Oh sorry!" I said blushing while bowing in apology. He started to chuckle a little I looked at him still blushing but mad that he was laughing at my apology "what's so funny?" I asked pouting and turning my back towards him.

"Haha s-sorry serah its just you don't need to apologize b-besides I thought you looked kinda cute?" he said scratching the back of his head while looking down at his shoes while I looked shocked but started blushing even more.

"Ummm…t-thanks ven but I don't think so" I said looking to the side I don't think I'm pretty seriously my sister is way prettier than me and I envy her for that but I'm happy she's pretty and that guys like her? Yah…"

Ven looked up looking at me with a _"are you F'n crazy look?" _I looked at him stupidly "what?" I asked moving my bangs to the side since they were in my face. "Are you crazy serah you're the prettiest girl I've ever met!" he said shaking my shoulder I looked at him surprised. "Wahh! Ven why not eat right now?" I said still dizzy when he let go. "Oh yah…Hehe sorry serah…" he said looking to the side blushing we had an awkward moment just standing there not doing anything until I broke the ice.

"So ven I made some French toast! You want some?" I asked clapping my hands bringing him the plate he smiled again making my heart melt. "Wow…serah smells good and looks good heck I even think it tastes awesome!" he said starting to eat the food.

"Thanks serah!" he said hugging me then going back to eat the food I made I felt sad that we didn't get to hug longer…_w-wait what am I thinking? We just met! Ughhh…_ "No problem ven!" I said smiling I here'd the doorbell ring walking to the door I opened it to see both terra and aqua smiling or grinning? _Does that mean bad?_ I thought leading them into the kitchen.

Terra walked by ven ruffling his hair which he whined "hey squirt who made that breakfast for you?" he asked ven looked up mad "can you stop calling me squirt terra? I'm not a little boy" he said I had a flashback when snow called hope squirt and lightning punched him good times…good times. I snickered to myself when aqua turned towards me greeting me. "Did you make this breakfast?" she asked smelling the leftovers on the plate that I still had. "Oh yah! Its err...French toast!" I said placing the plate by aqua that picked up one to eat "Mmmm that is good wow serah you're a great cook!" I blushed at the thought and noticed ven staring at me but turned away but aqua and terra didn't seem to notice.

"So serah what are your friends like? I mean on your home planet" ven asked me when we were walking around radiant garden finally sitting by the fountain. "Hmm… well my friends are all that I can ask for in life nothing more" I said smiling ven looked at me amazed and his lips turned into a bright smile. "Wow…never thought anyone else would think like that" ven said smiling and sitting closer to me which made me feel a teensy bit uneasy I guess you could say. "Oh?" I said curious and interested "yah I mean terra and aqua are like a brother and sister to me…they grew up with me since I was a child" ven said smiling at the memory. "Well vanille is the nicest girl I know, hope is like my cute little brother I think vanille likes him, sazh is a shooter who has this cute little chick in his afro, snow always tries to flirt with me but my sister punches him like all the time, oh yah lightning she's my older sister and takes care of me all the time…she's kinda overprotective I guess you could say." I said giggling at how lightning is always near me than anyone else punching snow if he ever got close to me and flirted "so if she saw me standing by you would she punch me?" ven asked scred but still smiling raising one brow i giggled even more "well I dunno about that she might question you about alot a things to make you scared" serah said nugding him in the arm making ven blush. "Hmm...I should meet your sister sometime...hey! She could probably kick terra's butt!" ven said in excitment smiling evily imagining terra flying in midair by serah's sister serah laughed even more but stopped making her smile go down. "but you know…its sort of lonely without parents…" serah said looking down fiddling with her fingers remembering when lightning told her the story when she was old enough to know.

"What do you mean?" ven asked with a short pause hesitating not looking in serah's eyes "lightning and I grew up as orphans when our parents died leaving her to look after me when I was still a toddler" serah finished looking down inhaling air. "Not a good memory huh?" ven said smiling faintly feeling bad that he asked "yah but sash our friend he took us in and lightning cared for me everyday like a mother" serah said smiling at the happy memory hearing a faint laughter in her head.

Flashback 5 years ago

"Happy birthday serah!" a nineteen year old lightning cheered walking in with a icing cake that snow tried to lick every minute when lightning would look away. "Hey back off this is serah's cake!" lightning barked leaving snow to sulk behind sash in disappointment "Aww! Thank you light this is wonderful!" serah shrilled in excitement looking at the twelve candles that illuminated the warm living room making her face glow and her eyes shine. "Yah vanille and I both baked your cake…first one didn't go so well with SOMEONE EXPLODING THE CAKE!" lightning yelled walking towards snow with a death glare leaving him to back up to the wall crouching in fear "I said I was sorry light!" snow whimpered. "Haha you guys are so funny" serah giggled looking towards her cake inhaling some air she blew all the twelve candles making the living room dark again switch sash turned on the light switch again with everyone cheering and applauding "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SERAH!" everyone cheered making her blush into a scarlet red embarrassed a little. "Thanks guys…" serah mumbled looking to see lightning passing her present towards serah smiling "for you sis" lightning said as I unwrapped and ripped the pretty wrapper opening a little white box I saw a locket inside was lightning and I younger with our mother and father all smiling in the picture. I felt happiness and grief go through me looking at the picture of our deceased parents that were holding us smiling for the last time maybe I looked up smiling at lightning with a faint whisper I thanked her. "Oooh oooh serah I got you something special!" snow said in excitement making lightning snort "heh something special all right" lightning said rolling her eyes but snow didn't notice handing me a white long jewelry box inside was another necklace with a shiny blue marble with metal swirls around it I held it up in the air to the light seeing it shine I smiled "wow snow thank you so much!" I said hugging both presents to the side of my face still smiling. "Heh no prob thought you would like it" snow said blushing while scratching the back of his head "Sooo what'd you wish for?" vanille chirped skipping towards serah smiling clasping her hands together against her chest like a little child praying. "Not telling you" serah said putting her index finger on her lips giggling making vanille scrunch up her face "Aww pooey!" Vannile said pouting folding her arms over her chest making everyone laugh even lightning who never shows that much emotion but no one seem to notice since they were so caught up in the moment laughing and smiling.


End file.
